Snow Angels
by Skylark2
Summary: A sweet little brotherly love ficcy.....my second try at a Digimon fic. About that....anyone who read Red Snow, read the note, it will tell ya what happened to the fic. Anyway, hope ya enjoy this one!


Okay everyone, it's my second try at a Digimon ficcy. Thanks to Trinity 3000 for agreeing to take over Red Snow. I did run into a problem with the fic……I just seemed to lose interest in it. I did try many times to rewrite it, but it never worked……..some of you authors may understand. Anyway, this one's short, but oh well. I'm trying to get back into my Digimon craze, been occupied with my In A Heartbeat fics lately. Well, enough of my senseless prattling on, eh? Here's the fic, I sincerely hope you like it. Another sweet brotherly love ficcy, set before the series. Saccharine sweet…..I can't believe I did it cuz I usually stink at these fics. Oh well……

**__**

Snow Angels

On a cold winter night in December, delicate white snowflakes swirled around. The icy streets reflected the soft white light of the moon. Numerous stars twinkled brightly. In a house nearby, a pair of bright blue eyes watched the scene with delight. They shimmered in anticipation as the young boy turned away from the window and ran into the living room. Another boy was seated on the couch, his matching blue eyes scanning a book. The eyes, which looked so wistful, held so many secrets. As the young boy bounded onto the couch, the sad look was replaced by one of caring. 

"Matt," the young boy exclaimed, "it's snowing. Let's go outside and make snow angels!" 

Matt glanced at him. A teasing smile spread across his face. "Weeeellllll," he said, pretending to think about it, "I'm not sure. It's cold out there, TK"

TK's puppy dog eyes could have melted ice. Matt grinned at him. "Race ya to the closet!" The two raced out of the room, Matt purposely letting TK have the lead. The younger boy skidded to a stop right in front of the hall closet where the coats were kept. 

"TK, if you want to go outside, you need to wear gloves _and _a hat." Matt said, sounding a lot like his mother. TK grinned. 

"Don' worry, Oniisan. I'll wear a hat an' gloves!" With that, the young boy bounded outside, still in the process of pulling on a boot while trying to put his left glove and his hat on. Laughing, Matt went after him.

"Mom, we're going outside!" he yelled to his mother. The reply was strained. "Be careful, and don't get too cold!" Matt sighed. His mother had been on edge ever since Matt had come to stay with them for the holidays, since his father was out of town on business. Matt knew she still despised his father, and had tried to forget everything having to do with him-including her oldest son. Matt's presence seemed to bring back unwanted memories.

TK was confused. He trotted up to his brother, noting the faraway look in his eyes. The young boy tugged gently on his older brother's sleeve. 

"Oniisan?" The hesitant inquiry jerked Matt out of his reverie. The older boy looked at his brother.

"Hey, I thought we were gonna make snow angels. C'mon, let's go!" TK bounded joyfully into the snow, Matt following. TK stopped in the middle of the yard, looking at the expanse of snow that covered the ground. Matt halted behind him.

"Whatcha doin', bro?" Matt asked. TK turned to him, eyes glinting with that serious look that only young kids have. 

"Oniisan! I gotta pick out the perfect spot!" he exclaimed, as if Matt should already know this. Holding back his amusement, Matt waited patiently while TK scouted the yard for the "perfect spot". 

Suddenly, TK pointed to a spot in front of the picture window of the living room. 

"There! Then we can see it while we sit in front of the fire, and when we open presents on Christmas!" the young boy cried, already leaping through the deep snow over to the spot. Matt followed him, smiling. 

As soon as TK reached the desired location, he plopped down into the snow. "C'mon, Matt! Hurry up!" he cried, already beginning his snow angel. 

Matt sat down beside him. Smiling at his little brother, who was concentrating on making the wings just right, he lay down in the snow and started waving his arms and legs back and forth. When he was satisfied with his snow angel, Matt stared up at the many stars that peppered the night sky. His view was suddenly blocked by TK's face. 

"Oniisan, come on. We still got work t'do!" the young boy instructed. Matt joined him as they stood and gazed at their snow angels. TK knelt in front of his, laboriously scrawling his name in the snow in front of his angel. Matt, following his example, wrote _Matt _in front of his angel. TK smiled as he surveyed their work. 

"They're perfect, Oniisan!" he exclaimed, smiling from ear to ear. Matt grinned down at him. 

"Yeah, I guess they are."

TK looked up at his older brother, his tone suddenly soft.

"Hey Matt, now even when you're at Dad's, you'll still be here!" he said.

Matt sighed. "What about when the snow melts, TK?" 

TK scrunched up his face, trying to overcome this obstacle. Suddenly his face lit up.

"Oniisan, you can't see angels, right? But they're still there. Well, I might not see you, but I know you'll be there!" the young boy exclaimed, grinning.

Matt smiled at him. "That's right, TK. I'll always be there, even if you can't see me."

TK threw his arms around his brother's waist. "Good. I always want you here." he said, his voice muffled.

Matt set a hand on his head. "Yeah, me too, little brother. Me too."

Well, how was it? I tried……….I know it's a little late but I'm still in the Christmas spirit. I hope you liked it……please please please review……I love to know what you think of my stuff! Please! Well, that's all have a nice day!


End file.
